goodhockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
MJ Bulldogs
The MJ Bulldogs is a GHL hockey team based out of Peabody, MA. The Bulldogs were purchased in May, 2009 by the DiNapoli Brewing Company based also in Peabody, MA. Growing up watching the Bruins it has always been a dream of the Founder and CEO, TC DiNapoli, to own a professional hockey team and bring a championship back to the Boston area. Franchise history Season 17(The Beginning) The MJ Bulldogs were formed in late Season 17 after TC DiNapoli won the now defunct Canucks team in a poker game from then owner and ex-toughguy of the Federal League Ogie Ogilthorpe. Season Highlights: Coming into League #1295 as a late entry, the Bulldogs finished with a 9-1 record. The biggest win of the season came on the it's first game in the league. On May, 15th the Bulldogs pulled out a victory over the heavily favored Roaming Gnomes, 6-5. Although the Bulldogs didn't make the playoffs, Coach Ollie Budhu is opportunistic for next season. "The rest of the league better watch out because we're En Fuego". Season 18(The First Full Season) BULLDOGS WIN THE CUP! BULLDOGS WIN THE CUP! Only in its first full season in Tier 5, the Bulldogs under Coach Ollie Budhu raise the Cup after a stunning victory in Game 3 over the heavily favored Nordiques de Quebec, 4-0. Rookie goalie Rory Altvater was outstanding shutting the high power offense of the Nordiques at their home ice. The series MVP Terrance Rahames finished the night with 3pts added to his playoff total of 18pts. After the game, owner TC DiNapoli proclaimed Sept 12th "Free Beer Day" in Peabody to celebrate the victory. The Bulldogs finished the season with a 33-3-2 record making the team the #3 seed in the playoffs. Season Highlights: BULLDOGS WIN THE CUP! BULLDOGS WIN THE CUP! Season 19 BACK to BACK BABY!!!!! That was the shouts coming from the Bulldogs' locker room after defeating Morning Glory in Game 3, 3-2 at TCD Arena. Although favored in the series, Morning Glory gave the Bulldogs a scare defeating them in Game 1 at the "Brewpot". Along with that defeat, the Bulldogs lost the top scorer, Terrance Rahmes, for the remainder of the series. But the rest of the team, including a great Game 2 performance by goalie, Bilko Thorton, step up and finished the job bringing the cup home for the second time in as many years. Season Highlights: Moving up to a tough League 803 in Tier 4, the propects for the Bulldogs were slim. But with a couple of key signings, one being Goal Keeper Bilko Thorton, the Dogs finished the season with a record of 29-4-5. They entered the playoffs ranked third and defeated the Morning Glory in the 3 games series. Season 20 Franchise information TCD Arena Affectionally called the "BrewPot" by its loyal, blue collar, beer drinking fans, this 7,800 seat stadium was given a small facelift by the current owner which was met with great praise from the media and fans alike. The most notable change was the addition of a micro-brewery right inside the stadium giving the fans the freshest beer on tap in the league. Trophy Case Season 18 Tier 5 League 1295 Champion Season 19 Tier 4 League 803 Champion Team Jersey The MJ Bulldogs Jersey is a big ticket item with the loyals and is wore proudly at both home and away games. What makes the jersey so popular is it's portrait of the team masot "Hops the BrewDog", the beer drinkin', goal scorin' mutt. Player/Coach Information Current roster w/stats As of Sept 3, 2009. All-Time roster w/stats As of Nov 5, 2009. ''Note: Seasons with Club column reflects the # of years a player has been with the team. Info in parenthesis states the season the player joined the club and the season he left. (C = Current, R = Retired, W = Waived, T = Traded)'' Playoff roster w/stats As of Sept 3, 2009. Draft History As of Sept 16, 2009. Free Agency/Trade History As of Nov 5, 2009. Franchise Records Season-by-season record As of Sept 12, 2009. ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, OTL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Team Records As of June 1, 2009. Season Records ''* indicates player no longer on the team'' Playoff Records ''* indicates player no longer on the team'' All-Time Records Category:Teams Category:Tier 5 Teams Category:American GHL Teams